


It's So Mutual How We Deceive

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Hanson Bingo [3]
Category: Hanson (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Bingo, Canon Compliant, Clone Sex, Clones, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Heterosexual Sex, Human Experimentation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor didn't like being in the government run building she was in. But in the end she knew why she was there.





	It's So Mutual How We Deceive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532926) by [torturingtaylor (itzaimster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor). 



> This was totally inspired by a dream I had as well as the Kindred series by torturingtaylor.  
> Bingo prompt: Experimentation

Taylor nervously chewed on her lip as she sat in the sterile room. Her eyes not wondering anywhere because why would they? What was there to see but open hallways and other rooms much like the one she was in now.

Most of them empty except the room across from where she was at.

That room had a one of the many government workers in it. Probably stationed there to make sure she didn't run off. 

But why would she? She knew how this routine worked, she'd done it once before two years ago and she guessed it needed to be done again. So they could see if anything had changed in two years or if they'd have the same results as last time.

If only people knew what the world's biggest pop star really went through all because the government had fucked with her life before she was even born. Her parents signing up for some damn cloning experiment. The first set of all girl clones to happen.

Taylor of course being the first one born from that so she was considered the original. The one they always called on to do these experiments. This one though was a little more invasive and personal.

Had been so personal last time as well and she was only happy that once the other person showed up. The male clone who had been the first in his set of clones, that at least the curtains could be drawn around the room and no one could watch inside.

No one could see what they were doing, what they'd have to be doing for the next several days.

Hearing the door to the room open, Taylor watched as the government worker walked into the room. Looking prim and much too proper for a job like this.

"Test subject B is here," she spoke in an almost completely robotic voice. "I'm going to need you to undress now and put on the robe," she said as her eyes landed on a robe laid neatly on the bed.

Taylor nodding her head because she still knew this procedure well. It had only been two years since the last time and she knew that once the robe was on they'd have to take her blood and then she could be left to her own devices before the male clone came into the room.

Before they had to do what they were essentially being forced to do by their government all for the sake of tests and experiments and fucking with even more lives in the end.

"Okay," Taylor retorted talking much like a robot as well. Deciding if she had to play along with this game it was better to do it this way.

Pretend to be one of them instead of someone forced to come here.

*****

Once she was left alone again, Taylor who was now seated on the bed in the room, stayed where she was. Not wanting to move because she'd just have to come to this bed anyway in the end. So, why not just stay here now? Make things easier in the end.

Maybe she could pretend if she made it easier it'd be over and done with quicker than what she knew it would be.

Listening as the door opened to the room again, Taylor looked up as the male clone walked in. Their blue eyes locking almost nervously as they took each other in for the first time in two years and Taylor had to say, not much had really changed in him in two years.

Except now he seemed to have a beard that covered his whole face and it looked like he was growing his hair out again to an extent.

He almost looked exactly like the 2008 Taylor Hanson she had found herself lusting after as a teenager except a bit older with a few more wrinkles now.

Taylor almost finding it funny that of course her boyband crush would be a clone also and that they'd share a name. A small piece of her wondering if that was a condition by the labs or just happenstance.

Just like she wondered if his set of clones only had four or if they had more. Because she wasn't told that. She was only told the bare minimum. That he was the first clone in his set and he, much like her was the only one who was fertile. The only one who could do these tests in the end.

"I see you're already up for performance," Taylor spoke as her eyes landed on the bulge that was apparent in the boxers he had on.

The only thing he was clad in really.

More than likely to save the time so they could get down to business. Do what they were here for.

Taylor had the decency to blush as he looked away from her. His impossibly long legs carrying him to the bed where she was seated.

"They let me look at pictures of Natalie," he confessed like a school boy who had been caught cheating. "Some of the pictures she sends when I'm on tour," he continued and yeah Taylor knew what he meant.

His wife sent him nude pictures when he was away from home and it wasn't like she could blame the woman. She'd done the same when on the road for the different men she had dated and sometimes she got pictures back.

The current man she was secretly seeing was good at sending pictures back to her in return. But again that was a secret, just one of many that Taylor was used to keeping.

"I get it Tay," Taylor told him with a laugh. "They let you look at your wife's pussy and you got it up," she shrugged as the curtains finally closed around the room fully and she blushed more.

Knowing they could get started at any minute.

"You think you can keep it up for me?" she asked him as she let her hand go to rest on his thigh the minute he had finally sat down beside her. "That the thought of my pussy will be enough to keep you hard?" 

Blushing, Taylor looked away from her again still acting like a school boy. "I think I can," he spoke as he turned to look back at her again. "I mean I'm going to have too," he sighed with a wary look on his face. "I'm supposed to be getting you pregnant after all."

Nodding Taylor had to look away from Tay as she let her hand go farther up his thigh. "Does she know about this aspect of things?" she asked wanting to know if Natalie knew about this.

If his wife was privy to the fact that they had to have sex. That they were somewhat forced to have sex so they could provide babies for the government to watch as they grew up. Neither of them of course being allowed to watch those babies grow up.

The first having been taken away from Taylor just hours after she had given birth to him. A little boy she had only held for a few minutes and whose face always haunted her because somehow in those nine months she had gotten attached when she knew she shouldn't.

The baby hadn't been hers to raise. He was off living with a couple who worked for this lab. A couple who could report on whatever hell tests and experiments they needed to know about when it came to how well their clones bred babies. Taylor half positive this baby would probably wind up with the same couple or at least another couple who worked here.

Again an insider who could keep them informed of things.

"No," Taylor answered like he was ashamed of it. "It'd kill her if she knew what I had to do," he confessed and a small piece of Taylor wondered if he meant that he was made to do this or if his pretty wife at home would consider this cheating and be devastated.

"Can we not talk about her though?" he finally asked and Taylor nodded her head because she understood. It wasn't like she wanted to talk about her boyfriend either.

Then again Taylor would have every right to bring him up. After all Taylor knew him well since it was Zac. His younger brother and bandmate.

Something the public didn't know about because he was still going through a divorce from Kate and it was messy with four kids involved.

Why add on the fact that he had an affair with her to the list of things the media could drag him for?

Though even with their affair she had kept away from Taylor. Not wanting to see him because she'd only be reminded of what they did two years ago. What it now seemed like they'd be forced to do every two years until the government was satisfied.

"Right, no more wife talk," Taylor sighed as she forced a smile. Letting herself move closer to Tay as her hand finally brushed across his cock. "But if you want, you can pretend I'm her while we have sex," she whispered to him.

Feeling her eyes shut the moment Taylor leaned in quickly to kiss her. A kiss that she knew was done more to shut her up than anything but also probably because of the fact that she'd gotten him more excited than what he had been before. 

She had felt his erection growing more after she had let her hand brush across it. Knew he was going to be ready to go at any moment.

Kissing Taylor back with almost as much urgency as he was kissing her, she let her hand fall away from him. Letting him guide her back to the bed as his hands made to work at her robe.

The robe soon being pushed off her as she was left naked below him. Taylor pulling away from the kiss to look her over and she was sure she was blushing.

She was the one acting like a school child now, but it had been so long since they'd seen each other naked. She'd had a baby...his baby since then and she still had stretch marks in places to show that.

Her eyes falling shut when it seemed Taylor found one. His finger running over it lightly as if he actually cared about the baby they had made and had to give away but she wasn't sure he had.

It wasn't like he had been there at all during those nine months. He had just been there for the baby making and that was it. He hadn't been needed anymore and she doubted besides him being told it was a success that they kept him informed on anything.

Doubted he even knew they had a little boy out there in the world who had the bluest eyes Taylor had ever seen or so she swore anyway.

"Don't," she told him as she opened her eyes. Her hand going to move his off the stretch mark. "Just do what we came here to do," she begged watching as he nodded down at her.

Taylor biting into her lip as Tay moved down her body then. His hands going to her legs which he spread and once again her eyes fell shut as his mouth connected with her cunt and she guessed in the end he wanted some foreplay before getting down to the nitty gritty of the actual sex.

Not that she could blame him in the end. 

Keeping her eyes closed she let her hips buck up into him every so often. Her hands somehow going down to find purchase in his hair. Tugging on it which earned a moan from Taylor.

A sound that made her shiver because she liked hearing men moan and maybe hearing him moan she could convince herself this wasn't all a set up.

That they both actually wanted this and they were in the privacy of their own homes or a hotel room. That they weren't in a room in some lab in the state of Nevada.

But the moment her eyes opened when Taylor finally pulled away before she could orgasm with his face between her legs, watching as he slipped his boxers off she knew she couldn't forget forever.

"Oh," Taylor muttered out through a moan of her own then when Taylor finally slipped his cock inside of her after his boxers were gone. His eyes falling shut the moment he was inside of her. "Oh yeah," she moaned again as he started to move inside of her.

His eyes still shut and maybe he was doing what she said. Maybe he was pretending that she was his wife underneath him and looking at her would ruin the illusion.

He'd see that she had blonde hair while Natalie was a brunette. That her eyes were blue when Natalie's were brown.

It was probably best that way if one of them could pretend. At least it'd make this experience easier.

Leaning up as she began to move her body with his, Taylor let her eyes fall shut again as she kissed him but this time she still wasn't able to ignore the real situation at hand. Had ruined that the moment she opened her eyes last time.

*****

"Do you think it worked this time?" Taylor asked after they had both caught their breaths and Tay turned his head to look at her. "Getting pregnant I mean?" she clarified.

He only laughed as he shook his head, "Maybe, then again we have three more days here to keep trying," he sighed as he slowly let an arm go around her bare waist. "I'm sure if it didn't work now one of these times will get you pregnant this week," he told her and they both fell silent at that.

Both of them knowing if they didn't get pregnant this month they'd just be called in next month to repeat the same thing. They were only lucky last time that it had happened during the first session.

Taylor wasn't so sure they'd be as lucky this time.


End file.
